The Legend of Lynx: From the Beginning
by undertaker99999
Summary: Prequel to ToLS: In Search of the Elements. The story of Lynx, from the very beginning, from when she was a ten year old Dragoness, to a blossomed adult. OCxOC possibly SpyroxCynder. Oneshot unless you guys want more


**Hey all, sorry for that big delay, but I'm back, and note that this is not the original first chapter for the prequel, that is lost in my old laptop, but it will be re-released as the bonus final chapter**

**And parts of this chapter are based off of a hilarious stand up comedy performance by Jo Koy**

**And to every one in the Spyro archive war, SHUT THE FUCK UP! Its gotten so annoying!!!! Scarlet Husky is on the reasonable rational side, while Morobsty666/thelastgreatrocker15 is on the side who still thinks he can make it. "This isn't war this is politics" bullshit, politicians don't childishly make stories about the horrific death of their competitors. But your are right, this isn't war, its some punk ass prick getting his ass handed to him.**

**---**

Lynx and Deacon watched as their children slept, happy about life as it is. Deacon was extremely proud of his son Slash because he had mastered the element of fire at just two years old, he first discovered this when he refused to give his son a cookie.

_Flashback…_

_Deacon and Slash were walking through a shopping center near the forest that holds Deacon and Lynx's home. The trip was going smooth until Slash spotted a pastry stand_

"_Daddy, can I have a cookie?" Young Slash asked with puppy eyes towards his father._

_Deacon's heart warmed when he heard Slash call him daddy, but he knew Lynx would have a fit if he let him have sweets. "No Slash, Mommy will be very upset with me"_

_Slash immediately broke into tears and heavy sobs. Deacon groaned as he took his son into his wings and holding him against his back _"damn…his first temper tantrum…time for an embarrassing shopping trip"_ he thought to himself._

_Other dragons looked on as Deacon took the minor beating, hitting and screaming from the child, others yelled "Just get him a god damn cookie!"_

_But during his tantrum, Slash went to far. He managed to struggle out of Deacon's grip and stomp around the ground, when Deacon walked over to pick him back up, Slash gave a large roar, immediately followed by a huge fire fury. A charred Deacon put his arm around Slash's shoulder and said "Okay let's go get you a cookie."_

_End flashback…_

Deacon shuddered at the painful memory, then he looked to his other adoptive child, we know he's a wolf named Kershaw. Deacon started to think back to when he first met Lynx, while he also thought back on his work for Lucifer, although he was only consciously under Lucifer's control for about a day, he can still remember the murders, maims, and goring that Lucifer did through his body.

---

_Flashback…_

Deacon laid in the same spot for 1000 years right? Wrong, he was moved constantly as a slave to Lucifer, and his best General. Deacon's best soldier was Malefor, also under Lucifer's spell he was extremely loyal to Deacon.

Deacon was known as "the bringer of eternal nightmares" because whenever you saw him, you lived, but every night your dreams were filled with nightmares.

Deacon patrolled his dark army, checking through he saw dark fire dragons mounted up high to act as snipers, Strong dark earth Dragons acted as a main defense, and finally he had his most powerful dragons, convexity dragons as a last resort.

"Malefor, watch the base, I'm giving a status report to Lucifer" Deacon said demandingly to Malefor

Malefor saluted him and exclaimed "Yes sir!"

With that Deacon flew up to the top of Hell's volcano and waited for his master to contact him. He didn't have to wait long as soon he heard Lucifer say in his mind **"Yes Deacon?"**

"Our defenses our strong, and our offence is practically invincible, the wolves won't be able to reach us with their primitive weapons."

"**Perfect, for now, rest, but tomorrow we stage a full on assault against the wolves, they will blame it on the local dragons, giving us a chance to take them out too."**

Then in a white flash, he returned to his normal size and color, and rolled down the mountain and rested in his original resting place.

_End Flashback…_

---

Deacon shuddered again in fear and went to the room he and Lynx shared and laid on the pillow close to her with tears in his eyes.

Lynx heard his sobs and rubbed her snout against his and softly said "what's wrong honey?"

"I-it was a horrible flashback" he answered between sobs.

They sat silently nuzzling each other for awhile until Deacon asked "Lynx, can you tell me the story of how met Kershaw? You've never fully explained how you raised him."

Lynx looked over to him and said "Sure honey, it all started when I was about ten. Ten years before we met you actually."

Deacon nodded and listened intently to Lynx.

"alright, the whole thing started when I was ten like I said…"

---

A young Lynx was skipping through the same forest that she currently lives in. That forest was once a center point for Dragon and Wolf culture. But there is a civil war between the wolves and dragons.

It started because the Dragons came into the forest at the same time as the wolves. Both of the Leaders lied and said that they lived their lives there in the forest. They both accused each other's race of being liars and went to war. It was very dangerous for Lynx to be playing outside as the wolves stage random attacks on the dragons.

Lynx at the time was much smaller than her adult form. And her accent was different as well, as I said the forest she lives in was once a center point for dragon culture, until a massive attack, but I'll get to that. Anyways, her mother, Leopard, was from where we call England. Her father, Cougar, was from where we call modern day Spain. Lynx is mostly around her mother so she inherited her accent.

Lynx was still skipping when she heard her mother "Lynx honey! Come in now!"

"Coming mummy!" Lynx yelled back as she started a sprint back home, but she stopped abruptly when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She gasped and started to run, but she was stopped by two bipedal wolves, she panicked and turned around, only to see more. They all reached down to their waists, grabbed a sword and moved closer. She panicked even more and screamed "DADDY!"

And almost in an instant, a deep blue and purple dragon flew into the scene. He was as I said Blue with a light purple underbelly and wings. He had the same blade that Lynx has on her tail.

He went in front of his daughter, snarled, and said(in a heavy Spanish accent) "Alpha, you should know not to attack the leader's Daughter."

Two large, heavily built wolves, one male one female, stepped to the front of the pack. The male stepped forward more, grabbed his sword and said "Well, Cougar your daughter should know to run faster, lest she becomes my snack."

Cougar's temper flared and he out his tail blade above his head. "You know Alpha, we can end this war right now."

Alpha took his sword and held it with both hands "I'd be glad to"

As they both were about to swing down, a female dragoness, Lynx's mother, Caught his tail. As did The mate of Alpha, Zeta.

"Cougar! We can't expose our daughter to death this early in life!"

Cougar didn't say anything, he just lowered his tail, grabbed his daughter, and started to walk home. Lynx sat in awe and wondered what that word her mother said meant _"death? What is that?"_ She decided not to ask since her mother seemed so upset about it.

Her mother was almost an exact copy of Lynx, the only difference was that her underbelly was white.

Back at the wolf pack, Alpha and Zeta were overlooking their pup. "What shall we name him my mate?" Alpha said with his arm over her neck.

"Kershaw, Kershaw sounds perfect."

Alpha just smiled, looked over to his mate and kissed her muzzle.

---

The next morning Lynx awoke off of her pillow and walked out to the living room, expecting to see her parents cuddled on the floor, but she saw no one.

She walked over to the kitchen hoping to see her mother cooking her a snack. But again, she saw no one.

She panicked and ran to her parents room, only to find a note…

_Lynx, me and your mother are off for a late night assault on the wolves, do not worry, we will return by the time the sun is in the middle of the sky._

After reading that, Lynx calmed down a bit and laid down on her parents bed, smelling their scent for what she didn't know was the last time.

---

Cougar and Leopard were stalking silently through the forest, looking for the main territory of the wolves.

"Honey, don't you think that leaving Lynx like that is wrong" Leopard asked, nuzzling up to her mate

"Of coarse I do Leopard, but the wolves, they have dishonored my family" Cougar answered, Spanish accent as heavy as ever.

When they reached the wolves camp, they gasped in shock. There were black dragons massacring all of the wolves.

---

_Deacon's POV:_

My army had reached the wolves base camp, but not without retaliation. The wolves fought back, hard, I have so far lost ten dragons, but compare that to the wolves fifty.

I turned my head when I caught a scent. I started to walk towards the bush that it came from. I yelled towards my top soldier "Malefor, finish off these wolves, I have two dragons to deal with." you just saluted went to killing more wolves. During my walk over to the bush, a large wolf witch I suspect as the alpha, ran over to me with a sword, I easily side stepped him and sliced his arm off with my tail blade.

_Regular POV:_

When Deacon was directly in front of the bush, Cougar jumped out, his muzzle ablaze. Deacon side stepped, only to be charged by Leopard. Cougar went to the air and charged a fire fury, but Leopard charged him again, but this time Deacon caught one of her horns in his muzzle and throwing her towards Cougar, knocking him out of the sky.

Deacon took no time in pouncing on both of them, but he stopped when he saw Leopard _"what is so familiar about her?"_

Deacon got off them, and flew off, yelling behind him "Run, get far away!"

Leopard looked down to her mate, she saw that he was fine, but gasped in horror when she saw a short blade pierce his chest. She looked up to see a maimed, armless Alpha. "You did this to me! My hole pack is dead! And I'm not far fr-" He was cut short, for Cougar, in his last breath, took the life of Alpha.

Malefor smiled when he saw Leopard, he ran over to her and used his tail to pierce her chest as well, then, he took him self, and the army in the same direction as Deacon.

---

Back where Lynx was, she started to panic again, it was already the middle of the night, and no sign of her parents.

She left her house and smelt the air, _"oh no…blood"_

She ran off as fast as she could in the direction of the scent. When she reached it she screamed in horror, she saw Alpha, her father's tail blade through his chest and her Father with a sword through his, and right next to that, she saw her mother, who's scales had faded from blood loss.

Her head turned by instinct when she heard a baby cry, She ran over to where she heard it and gasped when she saw the same pup from yesterday. She picked him up in her wings and read the name on the note "Kershaw huh? Well I guess this is the ancestors way of telling me that I have to raise you." she tucked him in her left wing and started to walk off, the trees and grass behind her dieing in her sorrow.

---

"…And that's how I found him" When she heard Slash crying she sighed and said "oh, the babies crying, I guess I can tell you the rest tomorrow"

And with that she walked out to her child, but Deacon watched as she swayed her hips and tail in a counter motion. Obviously turned on.

---

**Well that's it, the prequel!! Next chapter soon enough.**

**And actually, I want to get involved in that little war, I can use it to get anger out, you know instead of beating someone up, like normal people.**

**And also, I haven't received on flame for this series, I'm doing great then!! Like you guys know the Age of Heroes series right? Of coarse you do. It hasn't had one flame, EVER! I think its safe to say I'm reaching the point of Spartan, although I could never keep track of a 70+ chapter story. And…stalling…stalling…DONE!**

**A/N Part two: I fixed a technical error where everything was underlined**


End file.
